1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a control method, and a storage medium storing therein a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and digital cameras, in order to make small mobile electronic devices that allow intuitive operations and do not need equipment that physically occupies a large area, such as a keyboard, touch panels that function as both display units and operating units have become widely used (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-39772).
there is a need for an electronic device, a control method, and a control program capable of giving information to the user.